Feral Abilities
by Sarge1
Summary: A man who has a grudge against ferals is sent after Shalimar by Eckhart to test a special 'feral tranquilizer', but little do they know that it could take her out of action permanently.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. The Hatred Of Ferals

Title: Feral Abilities 

Author: Sarge 

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com 

Rating: PG(for now) 

Summary: A man who has a grudge against ferals is sent after Shalimar by Eckhart to test a special 'feral tranquilizer', but little do they know that it could take her out of action permanently. 

Status: Work in Progress 

Disclaimer: They're not mine.(Dangit!!!) 

Author's Notes: Hey, I really hope you all like it. This is dedicated to my adorably cute boyfriend, Josh. You know who you are! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Good or bad. 

P.S. Any suggestions for a new title would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!! 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

He watched as she walked down the street. She was about 5'8" and 135 pounds with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, but that's not what he noticed. The only thing that his brain acknowledged was the fact that she was a feral. He could sense it. Anytime a feral was anywhere in the radius of 100 feet of him, he knew it. That was his new mutant ability. He could sense when ferals were around him. It was kind of a lame ability, but it was perfect for him. For he hated ferals and he wanted to destroy all of them. So, he used this ability to do just that.   
  


He stood on a roof of a building with a tranquilizer gun in hand. After making sure no one was around, he took aim and then pulled the trigger. He smiled as he saw the tranquilizer dart hit its mark, the back of the woman's neck. He watched as she stumbled slightly, then stopped to pull out the dart. He quickly climbed down the fire scape and made his way across the street to the woman. She was now holding onto the building for support as the drug from the dart took over.   
  


"Ma'am? Are you alright?" he asked, trying to sound sincere.   
  


"I don't know," she replied breathlessly. "I was hit by something in the back of the neck and now I'm extremely dizzy. I can't see straight."   
  


He smiled nefariously. Yes, his drug had worked perfectly. "Oh. Well, let me help you then, Ma'am," he said as he took her by the arm and led her down an alleyway. Once he was sure that they were far enough down the alley that no one would see them, he pushed the woman up against the wall and pulled a gun out of his jacket.   
  


"What's going on?!" the woman asked, fear evident in her voice.   
  


He didn't answer. He was too busy screwing a silencer onto his gun. When he finished doing that, he looked up at the woman to see her eyes flash feral as she lunged at him, but she was too late. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into her chest. As she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, he smiled again, saying, "Goodnight, pussy cat." Then he aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger again.   
  


*** 

She was on a beautiful beach with palm trees and clear blue water. The sky was cloud free and the sun was warm. She could feel the sun's gently rays caress skin as she lie upon the soft sand. Yes, this was heaven.   
  


"Shalimar?...Shalimar?!"   
  


Shalimar groaned as she slowly awoke from her perfect dream to the sound of Adam's voice over the comlink.   
  


"What?!" she growled.   
  


"Sorry to wake you, Shalimar, but I need to see you right away," Adam said.   
  


Shalimar glanced over at the clock to see that it was only 2:54 in the morning. Giving out a huff, she grumpily replied, "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Rolling out of bed, she stood up and looked down at the clothes she had on to make sure she was wearing something presentable enough. She had gone to bed relatively early after having a rough day of thwarting Eckhart's evil plans and she hadn't bother to really look at what she was putting on to go to bed in. She had just grabbed something out of her clothes closet, put it on, and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  


Seeing that she was wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, she sighed and then wandered out of her room to find Adam.   
  


Adam looked up from the computer to see a very sleepy looking Shalimar groggily stumble over to him and the rest of the team, who were there too.   
  


"Good morning, Shalimar. Nice of you to join us," Adam greeted a little too cheerfully.   
  


Shalimar mumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah, whatever Adam." 

"Not a morning person, are you Shal?" Brennan quipped.   
  


"Shut up, Brennan," Shalimar grumbled as she looked around at everyone else. She noticed that both Brennan and Jesse were in their boxers and t-shirts while Emma was wearing a tank top and pajama pants just like she was. Adam, like usual, was still in the clothes she had seen him in just before she had gone to bed, undoubtedly because he had stayed up late to do research and hadn't even gone to bed yet.   
  


"So, tell me Adam, what was so important that you had us all get up at 3:00 in the morning?" Shalimar asked, still angry that she had been woken up in the middle of a good dream.   
  


"I asked you all to meet me because I have just found reports of new mutants being killed," Adam explained as he turned to Shalimar, "and they've all been ferals."   
  


Shalimar's eyes widened slightly as she quietly asked, "How many have been killed?"   
  


"Eleven in the past month, four of which have been this week," he replied as he showed them the pictures of all the victims on the computer.   
  


"I know this is kind of a dumb question, but do you think they've all been killed by the same person..or people?" Emma asked.   
  


"Yes, I think so. Not only have they all been ferals, but they have all been killed in the same sort of way," Adam answered.   
  


"What kind of way?" Jesse inquired.   
  


"They were all shot, but that's not the only thing. They all had traces of a tranquilizer in their blood. Undoubtedly, this person knows quite a bit about ferals to know to use a tranquilizer. I mean, not to sound crude, but it is the best way to take down a feral...or anyone really. Incapacitate them by using a tranquilizer that way they can't fight back," Adam explained.   
  


"Who would do something like that?" Shalimar asked, thoroughly disgusted by the information they all had just learned.   
  


"Someone who has a definite grudge against ferals," Brennan said.   
  


"Most likely, yes," Adam answered.   
  


"But how does he, she, or them find all these ferals?" Emma questioned as everyone looked over at her. "I mean, you would think it would be kind of hard."   
  


"I've been trying to figure that out as well," Adam said with a shrug.   
  


"What about new mutants?" Jesse suggested. "You know, like one who can sense when new mutants are near them."   
  


"Yeah, like Maria who was telling Caleb about any new mutants that came into the club," Brennan put in just before there was a brief moment of silence as each team member remembered that horrible day when Emma had been killed. Thankfully they had managed to kill Caleb Mathias before he ended up doing the same Shalimar as well and then, of course, after he had died, Emma miraculously came back to life.   
  


Adam mentally shook himself before answering. "Yes, that could be possible. I mean, it most likely wouldn't be that type of new mutant exactly because they can't distinguish the difference between a feral and let's say..an elemental, but there are those who can sense one type of new mutant. So, it could be a new mutant that can senses ferals."   
  


"Great," Shalimar muttered.   
  


***   
  


He sat in a bar simultaneously drinking a beer and watching Proxy Blue on the television. It was just then that several men in suits came if and walked over to him.   
  


"Zane Matthews?" one of the men asked.   
  


"It depends who's asking," he growled in return.   
  


"Someone wants to meet you," the man said as he and another one of the men grabbed him by the arms. Taking him outside, the had him get into a black car and then they drove off. Finally they stopped and got out of the car. He was led to an office where a man with white hair sat at the desk in front of him.   
  


"What is going on, where am I,...and who are you?" he demanded.   
  


"Please, Mr. Matthews, take a seat," the man with white hair said.   
  


"I prefer to stand," Zane snarled.   
  


The man with white hair looked past him to one of his men. The man in the suit nodded and then walked over to Zane, pushing him down into one of the seats in front of the desk.   
  


"That's better," the man with white hair commented. "Now for your questions, my name is Mr. Eckhart and this is Genomex. I have had my agents bring you here because I have a job for you."   
  


"What kind of job?" Zane asked suspiciously.   
  


"I have had some of my agents follow you and your...'work'. I like what you're doing even though you have eliminated several of what were looking to be some promising recruits, but that doesn't matter anymore. My scientists have created a new type of 'tranquilizer' for ferals and I want you to test it on a certain one," Eckhart explained.   
  


"What type of tranquilizer? Because I've found that you need a certain type to take down a feral and keep it down long enough to...eliminate it. For some reason, they are very fast to get over the effects of a tranquilizer."   
  


"Well, my scientist have created one that will not only disable them like a regular tranquilizer, but it attaches itself to the a feral's mutant DNA. Therefore when they get too active, such as in a fight, the tranquilizer reactivates itself so they can't do anything," Eckhart told him.   
  


"I like it," Zane said. "But what's this whole thing about you having a certain feral that you want me to test it on?"   
  


They was a brief pause before Eckhart finally answered, "One of my enemies has a feral 'working' for him and I want you to test it on her."   
  


"And what do I get out of this deal?"   
  


You will work for me or die, you imbecile, Eckhart thought to himself. "Well, either you can stay here and work for me by hunting down ferals or you can take some of the tranquilizer and go on your merry way," Eckhart lied.   
  


Zane nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it, but in the meantime, I'll go kill that feral for you."   
  


"I don't want you to kill her. Well, not yet anyway. You can injure her, but I don't want her dead. I just want you to test the tranquilizer on her and if it works, you'll have another chance to kill her."   
  


Zane glared at Eckhart for a moment before replying, "Ok, fine. Where can I find this feral?"   
  


"She'll come to you."   
  


Zane eyed Eckhart suspiciously. "Ok, then what's her name?"   
  


Eckhart smiled. "Shalimar Fox."   
  


TO BE CONTINUED   
  


(A/N: Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I really hope you like it so far. More is coming soon! Next up, Shalimar is shot with the tranquilizer and it gets worse from there. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!) 


	2. The Trap Is Set

Title: Feral Abilities (still working on a new title) 

Author: Sarge 

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com 

____________________________________________________________________________   
  


"So, what are we going to do?" Jesse asked.   
  


"Well, I want you, Emma, and Brennan to go check out the crime scenes. You know, see if you can find any clues," Adam replied.   
  


"What about me?" Shalimar questioned, eager to get out and catch the person or people who were killing all her fellow ferals.   
  


"You're going to stay here with me," Adam answered, already knowing the next thing she was going to say.   
  


"What?! Why?" she exclaimed.   
  


Adam sighed. "Because, Shalimar, all the victims have been ferals and last time I checked, you were one too."   
  


"But Adam--"   
  


"No buts, Shalimar. I want you to stay here."   
  


Shalimar glared at him for a second before letting out an exasperated huff. "Fine!"she declared as she wandered away shaking her head and mumbling something under her breath. She hated being left behind.   
  


The other four watched her as she walked away.   
  


"She really hates being left out of the action," Jesse stated almost sympathetically.   
  


"I know, but it's for her own safety," Adam replied. "Now, I know it's still early, but I really need to find out what's going on. I don't want to see anymore ferals killed...Not to mention, I don't think I could keep Shalimar here for too long. She'd probably go crazy."   
  


Brennan, Jesse, and Emma snickered softly.   
  


"It's ok, Adam. I don't think any of us could go back to sleep anyway. We'll just go get dressed and then we'll head out," Emma said as the other two guys nodded their heads in agreement.   
  


"Ok, but remember to be careful," Adam warned them.   
  


"Yeah, yeah," Jesse and Brennan said simultaneously as they rolled their eyes and then followed Emma back to their rooms to get changed.   
  


*** 

Shalimar sighed as she flopped down an the couch in the rec room and turned on the TV. 'This isn't fair! Why do I have to be left behind? Yes, all the victims have been feral, but I can take care of myself. Not to mention, I would be with the others.' Shalimar thought to herself as she mindlessly flipped through the channels. Seeing that nothing was on, she grumpily turned off the TV and stared up at the ceiling. 'There has got to be some way to get out of here!' she thought. At that very moment, she heard the computer make a ringing noise which meant that there was an incoming 'call'. Quickly, she jumped up and ran over to the computer. Answering the incoming call, she immediately recognized the face of her good friend, Lana Simmons.   
  


"Lana! Hey, how are you?" Shalimar greeted cheerfully, but then she suddenly noticed the tears that were cascading down her friend's face. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.   
  


"Shalimar, I can't talk long, but I need your help," Lana said quickly.   
  


"Why? What's going on?"   
  


"I can't say right now, but can you meet me somewhere?"   
  


"Yeah sure, but maybe I should get Adam. He can help too."   
  


"No!" Lana exclaimed a little too quickly.   
  


Shalimar thought it was a little suspicious, but dismissed the thought when she saw the utter look of desperation on her friend's face.   
  


As if reading Shalimar's mind, Lana instantly continued by saying, "I already feel horrible about involving you and it would be even worse if I got Adam involved too. I just didn't know what to do. So, please don't tell Adam."   
  


"Ok, I won't," Shalimar agreed. "Where do you want me to meet you?"   
  


"That little cafe we used to go to all the time," her friend replied.   
  


"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," Shalimar declared.   
  


"Hurry!" Lana said before disconnecting.   
  


Shalimar watched as the computed screen went blank. She then quickly got up and ran to her room to get ready. After she had changed, she quietly made her way through the sanctuary and out to the garage. Once there, she took off her comlink ring and slipped it into her pocket. Then climbed onto her motorcycle and sped off.   
  


*** 

"So, she'll be there?" Eckhart asked.   
  


"Yes, Mr. Eckhart," Lana Simmons replied with a smile. "Shalimar Fox is very vulnerable when it comes to her...'friends'. She fell into the trap perfectly."   
  


"Good work, Miss Simmons. Now, why don't you go inform Mr. Matthews that his target will be at the location we previously spoke about," Eckhart said.   
  


"Yes Sir," Lana answered as she turned around and walked out of Eckhart's office.   
  


*** 

Zane Matthews sat up on the roof of a building about a mile from the cafe Shalimar was supposed to meet Lana at. He knew she was going to be riding her motorcycle and that she had to pass by him to get to the cafe. If he had to take down a feral that he wasn't going to kill, he was going to make it as painful for her as he could without making it look like it was done on purpose. So, he planned to shoot her with the tranquilizer as she rode by. That way, when the drug took over, she would crash her motorcycle. It was a perfect plan because if she did get killed when she crashed, he could claim it was an accident. Yes, it was perfect.   
  


TO BE CONTINUED   
  


(A/N: Sorry I left it at another cliffhanger and that it's so short. I know I told you all that you would get to read about Shalimar getting shot with the tranquilizer this chapter, but I promise that it will happen next chapter. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you all. MORE IS COMING VERY SOON!! I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!) 


	3. Shal Is Shot

Title: Feral Abilities (Still working on a new title. Any suggestions would be great.) 

Author: Sarge 

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com 

____________________________________________________________________________   
  


"Shalimar?" Adam called from the lab. When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "Shalimar?" But there was still no answer. Walking out of the lab, he checked the whole sanctuary to find that she wasn't there. That's when he walked into the garage to see that her motorcycle gone as well. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he walked back inside and over to one of the computers. Pressing a couple of keys, he found out that she had deactivated her comlink.   
  


"Dammit," he muttered to himself. "Brennan?" he said over comlink.   
  


"Yeah Adam?" Brennan replied.   
  


"I want you and the others to come back to sanctuary."   
  


"Why? We've only been to three of the crime scenes," Brennan asked.   
  


Adam sighed again. "Because Shalimar has..run off and she's deactivated her comlink. I need the Double Helix to go look for her," he answered.   
  


"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes," Brennan declared.   
  


*** 

Zane patiently waited up on the roof for his 'target' to show up. It was just then that he spotted a motorcycle coming down the street toward him. He immediately recognized the rider to be the feral he was sent to 'tranquilize'. Crouching low, he took aim and waited for her to pass by.   
  


*** 

As Shalimar sped down the street toward the cafe, she could only speculate what trouble her friend was in. When she was about a mile from the cafe, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Reaching behind, she immediately felt something sticking out. As a sudden moment of panic passed through her, she quickly ripped the offending object out of her neck. As she brought it around to see what it was, he vision suddenly went blurry. Blinking rapidly, she attempted to clear it, but it did nothing to help. It actually made it worse. At that point, not only was her vision blurry, but she was getting extremely dizzy as well. Shalimar attempted to steer her motorcycle, but as the dizziness suddenly got worse, she could do nothing to stop herself from crashing.   
  


Her motorcycle flipped on its side, trapping her underneath it as it began to drag her down the street. As it slammed into a lamppost, it abruptly stopped, jarring Shalimar's leg underneath it.   
  


Shalimar laid in the street for a few minutes before deciding to try to move. By this time, she was no longer dizzy and her vision had cleared. Moaning, she slowly sat up and looked down in her hand to see that she was still holding on to the thing that she had pulled out of her neck before she had crashed. It was a tranquilizer dart. 'Someone is trying to kill me,' she immediately thought to herself as she slipped the dart into her pocket and cautiously looked around. 

*** 

Dammit!" Zane muttered to himself. She hadn't been killed in the accident. Letting out a sigh, he picked up his tranquilizer gun and made his way to the fire scape. At least, if the new drug worked, he'd get another chance to kill her. Now all he had to do was wait.   
  


*** 

Slowly, Shalimar attempted to lift her motorcycle off of her leg, but it wasn't working too well. It was too heavy and every little movement made her whole body ache. It was just then that she noticed several men in suits, led by a woman, coming toward her. As they got closer, she immediately recognized the woman to be Lana Simmons and the men that were behind her were GSA agents.   
  


'Damn! This whole thing was a setup! I should of realized that when Lana didn't want Adam to know,' Shalimar thought to herself angrily. Realizing that she was in no shape to fight off the agents, she decided that the next best thing would be to run. So, with a sudden rush of adrenalin, she lifted the motorcycle off of her leg and gingerly stood up. Looking once more at the oncoming GSA agents, she quickly limped down an alley that she had crashed by. Every step that she took sent agonizing waves of pain throughout her body, but she kept on going. Realizing that she was really going to need some help, she took her comlink ring out of her pocket and slipped it onto her finger.   
  


"Adam?" she said into it.   
  


"Shalimar?! Where are you?" Adam asked in an angry tone.   
  


"I don't have time to talk Adam, but I need your help!"   
  


"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, his angry tone replaced with one of concern.   
  


"Let's just say that I'm being chased by some GSA agents and I'm not in the best shape to fight them off," she replied. Suddenly, as she quickly limped down the alley, another wave of dizziness hit her. As everything began to spin, she had to stop and brace herself against the wall to keep herself from toppling over. It was then that she realized that Adam was talking to her.   
  


"Shalimar?...SHALIMAR?!!" he called urgently.   
  


"Yeah?" she replied weakly as she silently willed her head to stop spinning.   
  


"Are you ok?" he asked.   
  


"Yes Adam, I'll be fine. Just please hurry up," she said as she began to limp down the alley again, despite the dizziness.   
  


By this time, Lana and the other GSA agents had made their way to the alley. Spotting Shalimar, Lana immediately pointed to her, saying, "Get her!"   
  


Three of the agents that were behind Lana took off toward Shalimar and at the slow pace she was going, they quickly surrounded her.   
  


"Shal, Shal, Shal," Lana said as she and the other two agents that were behind her approached Shalimar. "Seeing that you're injured, you really shouldn't try to fight us off. You're just going to make it worse. So, why don't you just come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt..or hurt worse."   
  


"Like hell I will!" Shalimar exclaimed.   
  


Lana frowned. "I had a feeling you were going to say that," she said as she let out a sigh. "But if that's the way you want it, so be it." Turning to her agents, she quickly said, "Get her!" All of the other agents took a fighting stance around Shalimar while Lana backed away to watch.   
  


As another sudden rush of adrenalin coursed through her veins, Shalimar forgot about her injuries focused on the men around her. As each of them attacked, she managed to deflect their blows and plant a couple of her own. That was until another violent wave of dizziness hit her. As she stumbled backward, one of the agents kicked her in the stomach and as she bent over to catch her breath, he kneed her in the face, knocking her flat on her back. As she laid their grasping her face, she saw the same agent come over to her and lifted his fist into the air. Undoubtedly, he was going to attempt to knock her out, but just as he was about to bring his fist down, he was struck by a bolt of electricity.   
  


Shalimar knew it was Brennan and most likely the rest of the team, even though she couldn't really see them through her blurred vision and dizziness. As she laid there attempting to clear her vision, she could hear the fighting going on around her. Soon the fighting stopped and all she could hear was a few soft groans from what she hoped to be the GSA agents. A few seconds later, she felt someone kneel down next to her.   
  


"Shalimar? Are you alright?" It was Adam.   
  


Blinking rapidly, Shalimar attempted to focus her eyes on Adam before replying, "Yeah, I'll be fine...eventually."   
  


"What happened?" Emma asked from behind Adam.   
  


Shalimar was silent for a moment as she thought about what to say. Realizing that Adam would probably never let her leave sanctuary again if she told him about the tranquilizer dart, she decided to leave that part out.   
  


"I kinda crashed my motorcycle and then these guys showed up," she answered as Adam helped her sit up.   
  


"Yeah, you can definitely see the nice road rash you got," Brennan quipped as he kneeled down beside Shalimar, opposite to Adam.   
  


"I could of sworn I saw your old friend, Lana Simmons," Jesse said as he glanced down the alley where the woman had run off to.   
  


"It was her. Did she get away?" Shalimar asked.   
  


"Yeah. As soon as we showed up, she took off," Jesse replied.   
  


"Ok, well you can tell us everything later, but right now we need to get you to sanctuary," Adam said as he and Brennan helped Shalimar stand, but as soon as she was upright, she gasped slightly and almost fell over again.   
  


"Whoa, whoa!" Brennan exclaimed as he and Adam caught her before she collapsed.   
  


"Are you alright?" Adam asked in concern.   
  


"Yeah, I just stood up too fast," Shalimar replied as she took a deep breath.   
  


"Yeah, well I don't think we should take any chances," Brennan said as he looked over at Adam who nodded in understanding. Without another word, Brennan scooped Shalimar up in his arms and began to walk back down the alley.   
  


"Hey!" Shalimar exclaimed. "I can walk on my own."   
  


"I'm sure you can, but you're hurt and we don't want you to injure yourself anymore," Adam said.   
  


Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shalimar replied, "Fine!" as she let Brennan carry her.   
  


Soon they were all in the Double Helix and on their way back to sanctuary.   
  


TO BE CONTINUED   
  


(A/N: I really hope you like it so far. Next up, you get to read about the real effects the drug from the tranquilizer dart has on Shalimar! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) 


	4. Something Suspicious

Title: Feral Abilities

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   "Considering you crashed your motorcycle, you're in pretty good shape," Adam said as he read the results of the body scan he had just run on Shalimar.

   "Oh really? Well, I don't feel to hot," she replied as she let out a sigh.

   "Yeah, well you probably would have been hurt a lot worse, but I guess because you slid your bike sideways instead of flipping right over, you were saved from a lot more damage," he stated.

   "Well, how hurt is she?" Brennan asked from where he, Jesse, and Emma were standing.

   "Well, she's got a fractured ankle, sprained knee, a few bruised ribs, and some scratches," he replied.

   "And she's in pretty good shape? That doesn't sound too good to me," Emma said with a frown.

   Adam shrugged and got to work on healing Shalimar. When he was done, he looked at her, saying, "Now, I want you to take it easy. Go get some rest."

   "Yes dad," she replied as she slowly stood up.

   "Oh, and Shalimar," he said as she turned to look at him. "We'll talk about you not listening to me and putting your life in danger a little later."

   Shalimar rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Yeah, yeah." Then she walked out of the lab. As she headed down the hall toward her room, a wave on intense dizziness suddenly hit her and she had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling over.

   Brennan was just walking out of the lab when he saw Shalimar suddenly stumble and grab onto the wall. He immediately ran over to her. "Shal, are you ok?" he asked urgently.

   "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

   "You don't look fine," he countered.

   "I'm just a little dizzy. I didn't sleep very much last night considering Adam woke us up two hours after I we went to bed and I'm just a little tired," she replied as she let go of the wall and started walking unsteadily toward her room.

   Letting out a huff, Brennan wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him in question. "If you don't go see Adam about it then at least let me help you to your room," he said.

   She nodded and allowed him to help her into her room. 

   Sitting her on the bed, Brennan looked down at her, asking, "You gonna be ok from here?"

   Shalimar smiled and nodded again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to sleep," she replied as she flopped back on her bed and just laid there not bothering to remove her jacket or shoes.

   Brennan sighed and then sat down on the bed next to her. Taking one foot into his hand, he slipped her shoe off and then did the same for her other foot.

   Shalimar lifted her head to look at him and then gave him a small smile before letting her head drop again.

   Moving up her body, Brennan slipped her arms out of her jacket and pulled it out from underneath her. Then he pulled the covers up over her and after kissing her softly on the forehead, he stood up. Walking over to her closet, he hung up her jacket and then headed over to the door. He looked over at her one last time to see that she was fast asleep and smiling, he turned off the lights. Then he walked out of the door and closed the door.

   As he headed down the hall, Adam walked up behind him, asking, "So, how's Shalimar? Is she resting?"

   Brennan nodded. "Yeah, our resident kitty cat is fast asleep," he replied with a small smile.

   "Good."

   Brennan's smile suddenly disappeared as he turned to face Adam. "Are you sure that the injuries that she got when she crashed her motorcycle were the only things wrong with her?"

   Adam frowned. "Yeah, I'm quite sure. Why?"

   "Well, after she left the lab, I followed and I saw her almost fall over. I asked her if she was ok and she said that she was a little dizzy, but that it was only because she was tired. I've seen her tired before and it's never had that type of effect on her before," he explained. 

   "Well, she did have a pretty stressful day, but you're right. It is a little strange," Adam agreed. "We'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

   Brennan nodded. 

   "Now, I need you to go help Jesse search through the new mutant database to see if you can come up with anything about this person or persons that are killing all these ferals, ok?"

   "Yeah, ok," Brennan replied before he headed off to go find Jesse.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I'm SOOOO incredibly sorry it took me so long to write this. I've had such bad writer's block, it's not even funny. I PROMISE that there will be more very soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


End file.
